User blog:Charlie the Penguin/oberries.doc
You wonder why drugs are illegal when there are much more dangerously addictive things that don't count as drugs. Paige: Lemme tell you something, I sure do love O-Berries! *is eating from a large barrel full of o-berries* Charlie: PH, what are you doing? You can't eat all those fluffing o-berries! XD Paige: >:O FLUFF YOU, I CAN EAT ALL THESE O-BERRIES!! *starts eating them rapidly* Charlie: I was kidding O.O Wingman, wearing his translator helmet flies over. Wingman: Woah Paige, if you eat all those o-berries you'll definetely blow up! Paige, still eating, ignores Wingman and sticks her face into the barrel. Aunt Arctic: Woah, Paige is eating so many o-berries she might just turn into a puffle! Wingman: Like a baws... Sasquatch and Cadence walk over. Sasquatch: Ooh, I this I gotta come out of hiding and see despite the fact that I'm out in the open with a Beta Hat and it could easily be stolen! :D Paige: Hey guys, check this out! *sticks both of her flippers into barrel, pulls out enormous clump of o-berries, and shoves them all down her throat at once! Cadence: Woah paige, if you eat all those o-berries you'll definetely blow up! Wingman: >:O I JUST SAID THAT YOU SUN OF A *lazer pops out of his helmet and shoots Cadence, killing her* Paige: *startled by the sound of the lazer, stops eating and looks up* Wingman: Ignore the proceding action. Charlie: Come on, keep eating!! :P Paige: Well OKAY THEN! :D *opens beak wide and breathes in deeply, sucking up the o-berries in the barrel very quickly* Pluffy: *flies over with propeller cap, obviously high on crack* Paige... *laughs* You're crazy, dude. *hiccups* Paige: *throws Pluffy off of a cliff* Pluffy: I REGRET NOTHING Paige: *in demon's voice* MOAR O-BERRIES!!!!! *'continues to suck up the o-berries like a vaccum at an extremely high speed as everyone else watches in awe* Aunt Arctic: You know, I heard somewhere that eating o-berries can be extremely dangerous to a penguin if they eat too much of it. ''Paige is so focused on eating that she doesn't notice reality fading away around her. She finally stops eating and looks up, finding herself in a never-ending void. She watches in horror as more and more puffles appear and dance around her. She looks down at her flippers and realizes that they're disappearing. Suddenly, she begins to shrink. Her clothes become too big for her and fall down. After climbing out from under them, the Paige realizes that she has become a puffle. In reality, Paige is just having a seizure on the ground. Her entire body is twitching and her stomach is bulging. Wingman: Uh, Paige... you okay? Paige doesn't move. Pluffy: Meh, she'll be fine. Charlie: Wow, it's like she loves o-berries even more than the creatures they were made for! Paige weakly reaches out to another o-berry sitting on the ground a few feet away from her and eats it. Sasquatch: I wouldn't eat that, you don't wanna blow up, do you? Paige: Do I look like I'm about to blow up? :| Cadence: No, because first it all goes down to your thighs! Paige: But I don't have thighs... Cadence: Oh, yeah... you'll just blow up then. '''*boom* Category:Blog posts